Hetalia One-shots
by Utatane Tenshi
Summary: Hello ! These are just Hetalia One-shot requests I've written. Feel free request anything you want, like your favorite ship and stuff, and I'll try to write it to the best of my ability ! Although, I recommend you read my warning about requesting on my profile. Either way, I really hope you enjoy ! Happy reading, my dears !


You could see the snow fall gently outside the bay window. All the countries had gathered at America's house to spend Christmas Eve together, including yourself and a few of your friends. You wandered around the house aimlessly, greeting everyone with a smile as you weaved in and out of rooms. As you entered the living room saw (1F/N) sitting on the couch with Germany, his arm around their waist and their head leaning on his shoulder, both smiling contently as they watched TV. However, you couldn't say the same for (2F/N). They had managed to make out with Russia under the mistletoe. Yes, the mistletoe. Apparently, America had this "great idea" of putting mistletoe everywhere. You remembered seeing Angela getting caught under the mistletoe twice, once with China, and another time with America himself. You giggled at the memory and wondered where they were as you plopped down on the couch with (1F/N) and Germany.

"Hey (Y/N)," (1F/N) said, then smirked, "Looking for Japan?" You blushed a bright red. "N-no! I-I was just waiting…waiting for the presents! Y-yeah, that's it!" you stammered. Quite a few people knew of your crush on Japan. It was kind of obvious,considering the way you acted around him, yet he was oblivious to it all.

"W-well, I'm off to the k-kitchen to get something to drink. I-I'll see you later!" you said as you ran off to the kitchen, your face bright red over what they said. Once you got there, you said a quick, "E-excuse me!" before looking up from having your head face down to hid your red face. But what you saw made your heart drop and shatter into a million pieces. Your eyes widened and began to tear up at the scene in front of you, your hands slowly creeping up to cover your mouth as you choked back a sob. You saw a wide-eyed Japan kissing a smirking Greece under the mistletoe! That god dammed mistletoe!

Apparently, Japan had heard and seen you, causing him to pull away and push off the Greek "(Y-Y/N)! M-Matte*! This isn't what it looks like!," he yelled, but it was too late. You were already running out of the kitchen, tears now streaming down your face. (2F/N) and Angela, who mysteriously appeared with the two men with a very disheveled appearance along with them, noticed you and excused themselves from their guys to run and go see what was wrong with you, very worried.

You stopped at the front porch and sat down on the wooden bench, trying to stop the salty liquid from falling from your eyes. Your friends came out to see you crying, trying to hide your face in your hands. They sat down next to you and hugged you, trying to get you to calm down and explain."What's wrong?" asked (2F/N), as she rubbed your back lightly in circles. Angela, being the overprotective person she is, immediately asked while clenching her fists tightly and suppressing a small growl, "Okay, who hurt you? Whoever did this is going to get a beat down from me!" You hiccupped while giving a teary laugh. "I-it's okay, guys, I-I'm fine," you said slowly looking down sadly, even more tears falling from your face and down into your lap "I-I just learned that J-Japan likes Gr-Greece. I s-saw them k-kissing i-in the kitchen." You slowly looked back up to smile sadly at the two of them, showing them your now tear-streaked face and red, slightly puffy eyes. "I-I guess w-we we never meant t-to b-be..."

"B-but that's not true! H-," (2F/N) began, but Angela angrily slapped her hand over her mouth and pulling her ear close to her mouth, whispering rapidly into her ear. You then saw (2F/N) slowly nod and Angela slowly remove her hand. You stared at your friends confused, about to ask them what that was all about until you heard someone say, "Don't always believe in what you see." You turned and looked to see that it was (1F/N), who smiled down at you with sad eyes. "I saw you guys run out and I followed. I heard everything," they said as they bent down and hugged you. "Don't worry," they reassured, pulling away from the small hug to stand back up, "Things will get better from here."

As if on cue, Japan came out, panting and bent over, "(Y-Y/N), I need…t-to talk…to you." Your friends left, whispering, "We'll see you later. Good Luck!" You both watched as they left, you still very confused about the entire situation. He then asked, "Can I sit down next to you?" and you replied with a small "sure",turning away from him slightly since you didn't want to look at him.

For the next three minutes, you both just sat on the bench awkwardly,the atmosphere so thick it couldn't be cut with a chainsaw. That was when Japan finally broke the silence. "Look, I know you saw me kissing Greece in there, but I really didn't want to! I only went into the kitchen to get a drink when he tapped on the shoulder, pointed up at the mistletoe, and grabbed my shoulders, kissing me by surprise! Once I saw you, I immediately felt bad, pushed him off me, came after you!" he confessed.

"Why would you feel bad? I'm just a... just a nobody," you said sadly as you looked down and began to softly cry again. Japan hated to see you down like this and it broke his heart knowing he was the cause of this. That same second, he suddenly realized why he acted the way he did and why he feels the way he does. Lately, he'd been acting strange and wasn't quite sure why, especially since he felt this way only around you. His heart seemed to beat a little faster around you and he seemed a bit more nervous than usual. When it finally dawned on his what was going on, he knew exactly what to do and say.

He slowly lifted your head up and cupped your cheeks, wiping away your tears with the pads of his thumbs as you slowly leaned into his touch. "The reason why I felt bad is because I realized how much I lik- no _love_ you," he said, surprised at his confidence and the fact that he didn't mess up his words. "I-I l-love you too~," you stuttered back, tears of joy pricking at the corner of your eyes as the the two of you gently embraced.

While hugging, you both looked up and blushed as you noticed mistletoe hanging over the both of you. "How did that get there?" you wondered, but before you could dwell on the subject any longer, a pair of warm, soft, lips descended upon yours. Your eyes widened as you realized your longtime crush was kissing you, causing your blush to darken significantly. He slowly rested one of his hands on your hip and another in the middle of your back as your own arms came around his neck. After the long kiss, the two of you broke apart for air, smiling softly at each other with faces slightly flushed red. You shivered as a rush of cold air enveloped you, remembering you forgot your coat inside. He quickly noticed and placed his own coat around you, his smile widening just a bit. Your blush slowly grew a bit darker at his actions, especially when he grabbed your hand and helped stand up, snaking an arm around your waist and pulling you closer to him. You wrapped your arms around him and proceeded to walk inside in each other's arms.

As you walked in, everyone looked to the both of you and either smiled or complimented how cute you looked together, especially your friends who were with their guys. While in the midst of all the happiness, you noticed Greece, his mouth agape at the sight of you two. You pulled away from Japan and said a quick "I'll be back," giving him a quick peck on the cheek. You calmly walked up to Greece quickly closing his mouth and looked away. After grabbing his arm and moving a good distance away from others, you proceeded to beat him up harshly. After about a minute,you pulled him up by his hair, and hissed to his beat up face, "This is what you get for trying to steal my man! Next time, stick to being with Turkey!" You threw his body back down, and walked casually back to Japan.

Once you found him, the both of you smiled, got back into each other's arms, and walked into the living room to sit in the love seat in the corner of the room. You both then began to share a sweet kiss, but it somehow ended up becoming a full-on makeout session. A little while later, before you both did something you didn't want to do in front of so many people, you both rushed to Japan's house to continue. It was then when the two of you decided that this was the best Christmas ever.


End file.
